BloodAddict: Vampire and Humans
by RanLei
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is the last Vampire in the world, after Vampire hunters killed his race. Lucky for him, he doesn't have any normal Vampire's characteristics. But, he still needs blood to live, and the 'Sky Blood' is all that he can take… G27D/D27G
1. Chapter 1

**Blood-Addict: Vampire and Humans**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 14, race: Vampire.

Dino Cavallone, age 22, race: Human.

Giotto Vongola, age 21, race: Human.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a last Vampire in the world, after Vampire hunters killed his race. Lucky for him, he doesn't have any normal Vampire's characteristics. But, he still needs blood to live, and the 'Sky Blood' is all that he can take… G27D/D27G

**

* * *

**

_Need… blood… t-thirst… unquenchable…_

Tsuna nearly cried. He staggered to his house, where he lives alone with nobody else awake in the neighborhood. He cannot keep his eyes to the road, making him trip on the ground over nothing. This clumsy boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the last Vampire on earth. He doesn't have the pale-complexion like his relatives have. Just eyes that'll occasionally gleam red and short-period of thirst…

Yeah, Tsuna is a pureblood, a pure-breed.

_Hurry… home… get… tablet… sleep…_

His tablets are down to his last box. He doesn't pack much for his trip to Japan, which is going to be forever. Who knows that his family was going to get killed? Nana, I-Pin, all of them died… It's not like Tsuna want to life either. But, one thing for sure, he doesn't want to die because of _thirst_. It is an ugly way to die…

…getting decapitated by a Hunter is better.

Suddenly, a rustling voice came. Tsuna's senses heightened. Any humans that he sees right now will definitely be doomed. No, in his usual state, no. But now? Don't ask…

"Tsuna?"

"Don't come any closer!"

The vampiric side of Tsuna roared. _! EAT! _Tsuna's eyes glowed red and hugged the electric pole for the life of him. He wanted to run, run _away_. But… if he lets go, his body will most likely go to one direction, _the human's neck_. Tsuna doesn't remember how to use his fangs. He have been eating blood-tablets ever since he can remember.

"W-who… is there?" Tsuna asked hesitatingly…

* * *

**Soooooooo who is thereee? Answer and leave a review~**


	2. Chapter 2

A hunter.

It's over, Tsuna's life is over.

He's kind of happy though, he can meet with his family.

But before he smiles in contentment, he asked himself.

'What did the Sawada Clan do to make the hunters kill them?'

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02: Sky Blood**

**

* * *

**

"Fucker!" A silver-furred wolf cursed. He ran through the darkness of the street. "How can I let the Tenth walk home alone? I'm such a failure!" He gasped and panted, not because of the speed, nor is he tired. It's because he is worried about his suicidal, one only Master. _Oi, Gokudera, where are you? _A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Fuck, don't bother me while I'm running, baseball freak!" Gokudera cursed. _Hahahaha! _Yamamoto laughed while rushing there as well. Suddenly, a white-furred wolf came. _What? You guys are extremely not with Sawada yet? _He asked. "Not yet, you stupid lawn-furred! You're the fastest of the 7 Wolves of Underworld!"

That name brought both Yamamoto and Ryohei silent. 7 Wolves of Underworld, Sawada clan's guardian wolves. Which have failed in doing so… Suddenly, the three wolves felt a surge of their master's life force wavering. "GO! SERENO!" Gokudera shouted. With all the attempts of Tsuna trying to suicide, who knows what can happen.

Ryohei gone silent. "SERENO! CAMBIO FORMA!" His sun collar glows and his white furs turned yellow. _Run Senpai! I'll try to get there as soon as I can! Pioggia, Cambio Forma! _Then, Yamamoto vanished from Gokudera's thought. Gokudera Hayato isn't the wolf you will want to count on in terms of speed. But his agility and sense are amazing. He can feel Tsuna's life from _way _down the road.

_Please wait, Tenth!_

**

* * *

**

"A hunter, yes?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head. He smiled nervously. "I-I…" The blonde hunter didn't say a thing. "Well, if you come to kill me, can request? I'd like to have my head decapitated. Burn it for all I care." Tsuna smiled again. "Why…?" He asked. "Because I won't need to feel any pain and I won't recover. So, quickly?" Tsuna stepped closer, but not too close. His throat screamed to him. But he keeps on refusing it.

Suddenly, the hunter tripped and hit his head first. It _bleeds_. The smell ,made Tsuna jolted, he took afew steps back. _No, why… that blood. No… please! _Tsuna closed his eyes. "Ow that hurts…" The hunter scratched the back of his head. _EAT! DRINK! DEVOUR!_

When Tsuna finally can't control it anymore, he charged to the hunter and hugged the man. He licked the blood from his wound began to sniff around. "Aaaah, this smell…" He whispered. He licked the hunter's neck and proceeds to sink his fang. _Tsuna-san! _Tsuna jolted and cooled his head. _I-Pin, I need you… and that sweet blood you offer just for me…_

Tsuna gulped and sighed. He touched the blonde's whip, despite the excruciating pain from its rejection, and placed it in front of his neck. "All you need to do is to swish it forward!" Tsuna insisted. "No…" He took out a knife and slit his wrist. "I came here to help you…" He furrowed his eyebrows. He offered his wrist to Tsuna, which Tsuna shyly takes. He licked the hunter's bleeding wrist. _This sweetness… only I-Pin's blood can compare to this… _Tsuna thought.

"TENTH!"

"TSUNA!"

"SAWADA!"

Three wolves abruptly stopped. "Get away from Tenth you fucking hunter!" The silver-furred wolf barked.

"Gokudera, stop." The hunter cut him. "Besides, I don't think he will want to be away from me…" The hunter kissed Tsuna's hair and wrapped his un-slit hand on Tsuna's frail waist while Tsuna licked the blood from his other hand greedily while crying.

"I'm Dino Cavallone, of the vampire hunters. Also, one of the few people left in possession of the Sky Blood." The blond hunter smirked.

**

* * *

**

_I think I'll make a story in this shortness, but more update-ish. I hope ;)_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that you fucking-!"  
"Fine, if that's what Tsuna wants." Yamamoto stepped in front of Gokudera, slowly dispersing blue flames around him. "But if something happens to him, we will assume that you're the one responsible, Dino-san." He continued.

"Hey hey, what if it's not me?" The white-furred wolf roared. "We extremely don't care actually." He barked it threateningly, his furs shaking with anger.

Dino flinched and gulped. But he tried to reduce his moves so Tsuna can continue. Strange… He doesn't feel anemic at all.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Treasured**

* * *

After a while, the brunet finally let go of Dino's hand. His thirst won't bother him for tonight, he hoped. "Tsuna?" It took some time before the vampire snapped back into reality. "E-eh? Go- Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Even Onii-san! Why are you guys here?" He asked, sounding confused.

The wolves revert back into their human forms. "Haha, Gokudera here has something to say to you!" Yamamoto lied smoothly. It was kinda scary. "Tenth I'm horribly sorry for letting you walk home alone! I mean, you just attempted to jump off the school building and you accidentally broke the vent, so, that damn Hibari made me stay after school to fix it..." Gokudera bowed. "A-ah! Gokudera-kun! I'm sorry!"

"But anyways, Sawada. Good to see you okay!" Ryohei bumped his fist to Tsuna's forehead. Yamamoto laughed. "A-anyway, Dino-san. You might want to take the train now, it's late." Tsuna stammered softly. "Oh, I guess I'll head home..." He smiled to the vampire.

"Why... do you want to help me?" Tsuna asked. Dino chuckled lightly. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Then, he scurried off.

* * *

Giotto Vongola will always wake up close to six, take a good morning jog, and have breakfast in front of an apartment complex. This apartment is very simple, it has 5 storeys, and one of the most wanted apartment complex in Namimori.

The morning mist is still thick, and it's still cold. Many people still shut their eyes from the glorious morning sun. But, not this girl with eye patch, sitting in front of the apartment complex. She hugged her bag and breathes steadily.

Being a gentleman he is, Giotto ran to her place. "Miss, I think you shouldn't sleep here." The girl looked up to him and blushed. But, she said nothing.

"I wasn't sleeping..." She muttered. "Still, you shouldn't sit here. It's cold and misty. Don't you feel scared?" He asked, tattling her.

"I'm waiting for someone... and no, I'm not scared. I love mist." She blushed again. "How can he or she made an appointment this early in the morning..?" Giotto shook his head disapprovingly. "N-no. We don't have an appointment. Also, he is... quite a fragile case..." She smiled.

"Well, it's still not a good thing for a lady to sit here dressing so lightly." Giotto took out a coat he saved for going to school and put it over her. "I'm a new teacher at the Namimori Middle; you can return it to me if you want to." He smiled, and jogs off.

* * *

"It's 7..." Chrome stood from her seat. She can feel that person's life force just fine. Her sense isn't as keen as Tempesta's, but it's satisfactory. Suddenly, the life force flickers.

"Boss! Nebbia, Cambio Forma!" She transformed into a pale-gray-furred wolf with Mist surrounding her gracefully. She made a real-illusion cushion to prevent Tsuna falling head-first to the ground.

"Good morning, boss." She shyly licked Tsuna's face. "I-I fell from the balcony..." Tsuna stated. "If you can find a better way to start your day, we will be so grateful." She slowly transforms into her human form again. "Whoa, you're getting better at it, Chrome..." Tsuna sadly smiled while petting Chrome's head.

"Thank you, boss." She blushed, again. "Let me escort you to the school today." She shyly walked forward.

Line!

Dino sat alone in the teacher's room. He is staring to a glass of water in front of him, thinking about the vampire I-Pin had mentioned and he had met yesterday.

_He doesn't use his fang unless it's complete necessary, I don't think even remember. Also, Dino-san, he is unbelievably kind. He saved me from the 'other kind' and took me in. I'm so glad that I have Sky Blood; it makes me feel so useful for him. Though I can't really slit my wrist for him *giggles* I usually drop my blood to a glass of pure water. He thinks its blood tablet though XD._

I-Pin was a friend he met on the internet. They met in real life couple of times and she's very cute. But, she has this eyes that gaze faraway. Like she is constantly worrying about something.

_To think that I also have the Sky Blood..._ Dino thought.

"That boy, Tsuna, I think I can see the reason why I-Pin treasured him." He laughed.

* * *

_Okay, first of all I'd like to tell everyone that I'm not a native English speaker, grammar isn't my forte and if someone is willing to beta read, it'll be more than welcome to do so. _

_And also, I usually write this fic on my phone before transferring it to my laptop properly, so pardon the shortness.  
_

_All I'm good at is finding a nice line that'll make everyone guessing and hanging ;P_

_Anyways, please review! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah! You're Cavallone-sensei!" Giotto entered the room, looking fresh and nervous. At first, Dino didn't see who was coming, but he nodded his head.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Homeroom Teacher**

* * *

He was more enticed by two figures leaning on the school gate, one looking anxious while the other one looking easygoing. He recognized the pair immediately. "Those two are going to be in my class." Giotto spouted nonchalantly. Dino snapped into reality. "Oh, you're Class 2A's homeroom teacher-to-be. Vongola-sensei..." Dino faked a smile; he _wanted_ to be the one who be Tsuna's homeroom teacher.

-One day, in a chatroom-

_*Pin has entered the chat room*_

_D: Hi I-Pin!__  
__Pin: Ni Hao, Dino-san!__  
__D: you came on late today, did something happen?__  
__Pin: *sighs* Not really, just, Sawada-san, I mean, Tsuna-san caught cold. ):__  
__D: That's horrible! And you care so much about him too!__  
__Pin: Yeah... he was muttering. Also, I don't think getting a cold is normal for a vampire... ___  
__D: LOL XD__  
__Pin: Dino-san! This is serious! Don't you know how serious this is? Even Nana-sama panicked...__  
__D: All right, all right. I'm looking forward to a day I can meet him, that 'Tsuna-san' of yours.__  
__Pin: Hmm, I think you two are similar! :D__  
__Pin: Plus, I like him very much. I like you too ;)__  
__D: All right! *jumps in happiness*__  
__Pin: Oh! I should make him a drink, laters, Dino-san!__  
__D: Sure, laters!_

_*Pin has left the chat room*_

I-Pin liked him, but she loved her Tsuna-san... So, it spurred his curiosity. What is it about the boy that she considered special? Not that Dino haven't realized. But surely, there's more, right?

How could I-Pin, a normal human with a little pale-complexion, be a part of the prestigious vampire clan?

"Um, Cavallone-sensei? Do you think you can help me with the children of 2A? I mean for the introduction and stuff." Giotto asked. "You don't seem to be the type who needs it, Vongola-sensei." Dino chuckled a bit. "Yes. But this is the first time I will see the children I need to get along with." Giotto closed his eyes momentarily.

"Sure." Dino stands.

* * *

"Tenth! I see that you arrived safely!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Y-yeah, sort of." Tsuna stammered. They were inside the classroom now. Chrome had returned to the Kokuyo by herself, and Tsuna is still worrying. He knows that his guardians are all worried about his suicidal nature. Even Hibari-san d-does…

_Tsuna-san!_ A girl's voice shocked him. "I-Pin? !" He stood up abruptly, surprising the whole class. "You're still mourning about I-Pin-chan, aren't ya?" Yamamoto patted Tsuna's head. Before Gokudera's mouth exploded with unimportant curses, Tsuna solemnly nodded. "Yes. I think I've loved her." Tsuna wiped his eyes.

That made Gokudera stopped. "Tenth, today is the day where Sasaki-sensei retired. So, I think that most of the teachers will be off saying goodbye to her. I think you should use this opportunity to rest." Gokudera smiled. "Oh, that'll be so… amazing… thanks… Gokudera… kun." Then, he fell asleep. "Tsuna, he didn't sleep at all before taking Dino-san's blood. I mean, not that vampire needs sleep, but he is accustomed to…" Yamamoto said it in a solemn tone.

"Everybody! Get to your seat!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa! It's Cavallone-sensei!"

"Who's the guy behind him? He's so hot!"

Fangirls rambled. But one pissed look from Gokudera and a pointer to Tsuna's desk by Yamamoto, they stopped. "All right girls, calm down." With Dino's warning, everyone calmed down. "This is your new homeroom teacher since Sasaki-san was… well, you guys know." Dino wrote his name on the blackboard. "Giotto Vongola-sensei. Be nice and don't cause so much trouble, guys." The tone he used for 'guys' was like, pleading.

He took one gaze to Tsuna and smiled. After that, he left the room.

"So, my name is Giotto Vongola. I will be your new homeroom teacher starting today." He started. All of the students bow excluding one. "His name is… Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" Giotto perked at the name Sawada, but he doesn't say anything. "Sensei, please don't wake Tsuna-kun up…" A girl with light brown hair asked. "Yeah sensei, don't wake Dame-Tsuna up. He hasn't sleep from the day his parents died…" Giotto walked to the sleeping boy's seat and examined him.

"Does he sleep like this often?" He asked. Some of the students nodded. Gokudera and Yamamoto examined their teacher slowly. "He almost committed suicide if Hibari-san didn't save him!" Another exclaimed. "Dame-Tsuna is no good. But he's…" nobody is able to continue that.

Giotto looked closely to the students' face. They're half-blank, dazed.

"Tch. Baseball-freak." Gokudera muttered. Yamamoto smiled and envelops the class with invisible rain flame. All students fell on their desk, asleep.

Both of them stepped in front of Tsuna's seat.

"You realized. So, let us ask…" Gokudera started.

"Who are you, Sensei?" Yamamoto asked, putting Shigure Kintoki on his shoulder.

* * *

_Well, people, guys, everyone. I am sorry for any grammatical errors but I don't think I can do it without someone beta-ing me._

_But still, I love you guys for saying that this story is good :D_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

"I know there's something wrong with that name. Giotto Vongola..." Gokudera started, shaking with anger.

"Um, Gokudera? Let's prioritize getting Tsuna out from here safely. Haha." Yamamoto broke the tension hastily. If Tsuna met this guy, who knows what kind of stunt he will pull. Not all hunters are like Dino. His kindness knows no boundary.

Well, he actually gave Tsuna a supply of Sky Blood, and it isn't normal.

Giotto has his gaze fixed on Tsuna. His eyes never leave the boy. Gokudera stood parallel to him, hindering Giotto's line of sight.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Nuvola**

**

* * *

**

_You hear me baseball freak? As stealthy as you could, bring the Tenth out from here._

_You know that I'm not the best wolf for this task. I won't be able to do it like Chrome, or 'he' would._

_I know, freak! I'm not the best wolf around as well! Unless it's the Nebbias, I can't see any wolf better than... that bastard._

_Maybe we should call him here?_

_Fuck, no! He'll smother Tenth as well, won't he?_

_He _cares_ about Tsuna. I know he does._ Yamamoto grinned.

Giotto was astonished by the pair. They just stood there, looking right to each other's eyes. But then Yamamoto broke into a grin and he knew. They're discussing something.

Giotto took a couple of steps backward and took out his weapon. "Zero Point Breakthrough."

**

* * *

**

It's never a good thing if Hibari Kyoya has entered your classroom. Either you'll get detention, or someone will be bitten to death, though people seem to favor the first choice more.

Class 2A, however, is a special case. Though he doesn't like to make specials among his territory, he can't seem to help it. That stupid herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is a student there. Along with his weak guardian wolves, Tempesta (or he should say, _Temper_sta.) and Pioggia.

He doesn't seem to understand why Nana-sama entrusted her beloved son to the _weaker_ part of the wolves.

Suddenly, _that candle_, that tiny flame on the candle flickers. All of his senses are heightened. That candle is the most significant thing in his life besides discipline.

"Nuvola, Cambio Forma." Hibari whispered. It's like his instinct to transform into the more animalistic form of his. When those candle flickers, this always happened.

He ran as fast as he could, being a wolf, that sort of thing is a requirement.

_Aloof and the strongest of the Underworld Wolves. That is you, Kyo-kun. And I hope you can use that power to help my son._

Those words are etched to his mind, by the compassionate Queen of Vampires, Sawada Nana-sama.

**

* * *

**

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, please put Sawada-kun down and return to your seats." Giotto asked calmly. None of them are listening, they stood warily. Gokudera stood in front of Yamamoto who carried Tsuna on his shoulder.

Half of the class is frozen. "You expect us to trust you after all of this? !" Gokudera shouted, along with some strings of curses in both Italian and Japanese.

"I never thought that this Sawada-kun will be 'the' Sawada." Giotto chuckled. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Sawada clan' he muttered.

Suddenly, a black-furred wolf charged inside. _Go, herbivores._ He ordered. Before Gokudera can throw tons of insults, Yamamoto drags him away with Tsuna on his shoulder.

_Vongola is the one who ordered all hunters in this world to destroy Sawada clan. To destroy Nana-sama..._

_For such an insult…_

_I'll bite you to death!_

_**

* * *

**_

_This story is AU, and Tsuna isn't related to Giotto._

_Hmmm nothing much to say, this chapter was written early in the morning. On my phone XD_

_Anyway, please review! :D  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Kufufu. You are a strange man," a gray wolf said amused, "or I should say Vampire? Sawada Iemitsu…"_

_"What makes you say that?" Iemitsu asked the wolf, bewildered. He shrugged it off though because of more important reasons. "No matter," said the vampire. "I want you to be one of Tsuna's guardian, Rokudo Mukuro."_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada- The Prince of the Sawada Clan Vampires. A vampire's guardian... He'd never thought that he would end up as such. Determined to find out more, Mukuro decided to play difficult."_She_ is in your pack already. She's a fine wolf with good upbringing. She is definitely better than a banished wolf such as I," Mukuro said with a playful tone._

_"Do you think that I don't know that she came from the Rokudo clan? Or the fact that you were the one who raised her to be what she is now?" asked Iemitsu._

_Mukuro bristled slightly at Iemitsu's words. "Are you threatening me?"_

_"No, I'm giving you a fine deal. You've got nothing to lose anymore."_

_Mukuro with a raised an eyebrow. "There can't be two Mists, surely you know that."_

_"There _are_ two Mists. The Mist that protects and the Mist that deceives."_

With those words from Sawada Iemitsu, Rokudo Mukuro fell silent, thinking the offer thoroughly.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Wolves and the Other Kinds.**

* * *

As Yamamoto expected, Hibari's battle was nowhere near quiet and stealthy. So, after handing Tsuna to Gokudera, he took his Shigure Kintoki and spread invisible rain flames throughout the school, making everyone within it fall asleep.

He ran towards the third year corridor to pick Ryohei up and store Tsuna to a safe place so they can join Hibari in the fight. Even if it will piss Hibari off.

"Oh! Gokudera! Yamamoto! How's Sawada? And why's everyone asleep? I extremely don't get it!" Ryohei asked, half shouting.

"Keep it down lawn-head!" Gokudera half-growled, half-shouted. "The Tenth is fine; he's resting at the moment." Gokudera explained hurriedly, "Everyone's asleep because the baseball-freak spread invisible rain flames since..."

BANG!

"FUCK! Hibari is fighting with Giotto Vongola now!" shouted Gokudera even when he desperately tried to lower his volume so Tsuna won't wake up.

Yamamoto looked serious for a moment while looking at the situation. He quickly masked it with his ever-present smile though. "Now we have three wolves. Haha! We just need to put Tsuna somewhere safe and we can join Hibari's fight." Yamamoto chimed.

The door to the room opened again and a confused Dino went inside. "Ugh, guys. What on earth is going on here?"

Yamamoto laughed. Just what they needed, "Hi Sensei! Think you can help us?"

* * *

"You... are definitely not a joke, Hibari Kyoya..." Giotto panted. He'd been at a standstill with the Nuvola wolf for over 30 minutes already. He knew that if the battle continued, he'd get a chance to defeat the guardian.

The black wolf stood forlorn across from the Vongola. _*Nana-sama was always worrying about him-about Sawada Tsunayoshi. You killed her while she was worrying so much...I will bite you to death!"_ He thought coldly.

He was about to attack again but stopped when he felt his feet and eyesight waver. His stamina wasn't the best in their bunch. He was fast, strong, and agile but his energy was low.

He almost fell before a white-furred wolf charged in and spread invisible sun flames. _"Hang on, Hibari!"_ Ryohei's thoughts are radiating with a warm glow- warm, intense glow. Sereno is the toughest wolf in terms of endurance and stamina.

Hibari wanted to reply, but his limitation got the better of him. He fell unconscious on the classroom floor.

"It's unlike us to fight like a coward! But for the Tenth's sake!" Gokudera charged forward, his storm flame enveloping every inch of his body.

"Shigure Souen Ryuu, Wolf version..." Yamamoto muttered. "Rain Drizzle!" His sharp furs scattered, bringing pure rain flames.

Giotto evaded the attack just to run straight into Ryohei's Roar of Maximum Break. Giotto grunted in pain, but refused to give up the fight.

The battle continues. The Pioggia, Tempesta, and Sereno combination versus Giotto Vongola.

* * *

A gray-furred wolf along with paler one appeared in front of Dino. Their appearance is like the mist, they just... appear out of nowhere.

The paler one seemed gentler, she bowed a little and bit Dino's palm, gently. Blood trickled from his hand, and the sweet smell woke the Vampire prince up.

Tsuna was like the day he first tasted Dino's blood. He licked it with greed and tears. "You are as cute as ever, Tsunayoshi-kun..." The gray wolf with different eyes greeted. Dino gulped. He... somehow knew that this particular wolf was dangerous.

Tsuna didn't say a thing, but continued sucking Dino's blood. "So this is what they called a Blood Addict..." The gray wolf stated, interested. Tsuna didn't show any sign of him listening to anyone. He was focused on only one thing. Drink the very tasty blood that was offered to him.

Both Mist Guardians changed back into human form when Tsuna snapped back into reality. "Chrome! Mukuro! What are you guys doing here?" He asked, sounding utterly confused.

"We're here to tell you about the 'other kind'," said Mukuro while he mischievously smirked. "And the last wolf of the Underworld."

* * *

_Guess something? =D_

_Yes! I got a beta-reader (an awesome one at that) who can bring out the story that I imagined in my head so perfectly! Thanks for __**Solera and Crythos **__for beta-ing my story that has sooo many errors!_

_Please review and tell us how you think about this! ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

Hibari refused to return to his human form in front of Giotto and stormed off the room after the other guardians arrived.

Ryohei was the last one standing inside the room. Yamamoto and Gokudera were back to their human form, both of them currently receiving the invisible sun flames that emitted from Ryohei's body.

Giotto lay breathless on the floor. He never thought that the Wolves of Underworld can be this strong.

That day, he knew that he was conceited.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bovino Pack and Miura Clan.**

* * *

"I can still..." Giotto stubbornly tried to get up. He has been, and will always be like this: a persistent fool—as his people called him. Giotto grimaced when his left arm gave him immeasurable pain. He knew that it probably had a broken bone or something. However, he refused to give up the fight against the wolves.

Sereno shot a glare at his direction. "You extremely want to be killed, huh? Giotto Vongola," the white-furred wolf growled as he stepped out off his thin flame barrier.

Just before he could roar though, an unexpected figure barged inside the classroom. "Don't kill him, Onii-san!" The vampire prince came, panting.

His eyes were unfocused, but he still ran to Ryohei's side. "Are you okay?" cried Tsuna as he buried his head on Ryohei's furry neck. "Sereno? P-please be okay!"

_'Tsuna must've tripped on his way here,'_ Ryohei thought. His face was bruised and he was bleeding. Sereno instinctively licked his wounds, sharing his sun-flame property.

"T-tenth... He tried to harm you. Why... can't we kill him?" Gokudera asked with short breaths in between due to exhaustion.

Tsuna quietly shook his head. "Giotto Vongola... He was the one who saved the late Princess of Miura clan. Do you remember a-about her?" Tsuna asked, stammering.

Giotto narrowed his eyes on the vampire prince. "Miura clan...?" Giotto muttered.

"Tsuna, Miura clan was..." Yamamoto is unable to continue his sentence.

"Miura clan was destroyed by the 'other kind', Yamamoto..." Tsuna looked down as he remembered what his Mist Guardians told him. He couldn't meet his wolves' gazes. He knew he'd break down if he did.

* * *

_"Boss," Chrome's eye held a sad glint in them. The Miura Clan and Bovino Pack was the last place they could've guessed to find the last wolf. "The last wolf of the underworld... Fulmine... He lives in Miura clan's ruins. He was part of Bovino pack."_

_"Kufufu, he was rather unreachable, wasn't he?" Mukuro chuckled as he sat down a chair, crossing his legs. "My sweet Chrome and I had a hard time tracing him."_

_"B-but..." Tsuna said while stammering, "Bovino pack served Miura clan." Tsuna absently said, "He probably won't be serving me. I-I guess..."_

_Dino looked back and forth the vampire and wolves. "Hey, what're you guys talking about? Don't leave me out!"_

_"D-Dino-san... we are talking about another vampire clan..." explained Tsuna. "The Miura Clan was like us," he said solemnly. "We shared a strong belief about how we shouldn't prey brutally o-on humans."_

_"How come we, the hunters, haven't heard of them?" Dino asked curiously._

_Chrome clenched her trident harder. "Because they're gone... killed brutally by the 'other kind'."_

_Dino looked at them confused. "Who are these 'other kind' you guys keep talking about?"_

_The three of them stared to Dino with different expressions. Isn't he a hunter? Shouldn't they have information about these things already? Should they tell him or not? _

_Deciding that they couldn't lose anything by doing so, Mukuro explained it to the hunter. "They're the Phlegm. You may call them bloodsuckers in layman's term. They're vampires who gave up their sanity in order to attain pleasure in drinking blood. They're purely instinctive beasts now." _

_Tsuna turned pale when he remembered one very important detail. "What's wrong, Tsuna?" Dino asked worriedly._

_"Miura Haru, my former fiancée. She was once saved by a hunter named... Giotto Vongola!" exclaimed Tsuna ran as fast as he could to the classroom where his wolves were fighting._

* * *

_**-5 years ago, when Miura clan still existed.-**_

_"Lambo-chan~~! I heard you got a wolf gene! Underworld one at that! Wow, that's so awesome!" Miura Haru, Princess of the Miura clan exclaimed excitedly._

_Lambo scratched the back of his head while he tried to hide the blush already forming in his face."It's nothing, young Miura-hime." _

_"It's something to be celebrated!" Haru exclaimed again. "But..." Haru's expression became a depressed one, "I'm so happy to have an Underworld wolf at my service. However... I'm going to die soon." She smiled sadly at other._

_Those words struck Lambo's nerve. "What do you mean, young Miura-hime?" He asked. _

_"I want you to pledge your allegiance to my... fiancée. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." She smiled as she mentioned the name of the one she loved._

_"I won't! I only serve you, Miura-hime!" Lambo stubbornly shook his head. _

_Her eyes glistening with tears, "Please, Lambo-chan?" Haru asked once more._

_Lambo couldn't refuse her. He never forgave himself whenever Haru cried in front of him- especially if he was the reason. "I'll do as you say, but I won't leave your side unless you're..." Lambo cried. He couldn't say the word. He never wants to see Haru like that at all. Never in his wildest dream had he thought it could happen._

"_Lambo-chan, show me... Please?" Haru asked as tears started to form in her eyes._

_Lambo nodded, staring at the ground. He refused to see Haru's face while tears streamed down both their faces. He muttered, "Fulmine, Cambio Forma." He transformed into a light-green wolf, sparks of electricity surrounding him. _

_"You look so... beautiful, Lambo-chan," Haru praised him, smiling sadly as she tried to brush her tears off._

_"I pledge my allegiance as the Fulmine wolf, to Sawada Tsunayoshi, of the Sawada clan," said Lambo with a sad tone._

_"Thank you, Lambo-chan," Haru hugged him, and cried on his soft fur, muttering thanks all the way.  
_

* * *

_All right!_

_Thank you for __**Solera and Crythos **__who amazingly bring out the teary moment between Haru and Lambo (I cried in the middle of the night XD)_

_Please review! ;D_


	8. Chapter 8

"What is this feeling?" Lambo Bovino asked to the star-littered night sky. It was like he was in an immense world of pure pleasure. It was enthralling. He was allured at the sweet scent that reached his nose. It was ecstasy. The whiff of blood in the area was strong... too strong for him to forget the sensation of drinking blood.

It felt like the time when the young Miura-hime got a supply of Lightning blood and let him sip some of it.

He was linked to Miura-hime for a while. Pledging his allegiance to Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't hinder him in making another pact with the young Miura-hime. It was a sad fact that he couldn't protect her from her imminent passing.

He felt the scent of blood coming nearer. "Could it be...?" his eyes staring at the area where the scent came from. "The Sawada Prince?" he muttered. He instantly knew one thing though.

His Underworld gene won't be just a title anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Another Sky Blood**

* * *

Tsuna's presence made all the wolves go back into action. It astonished Giotto how a mere presence of the small vampire prince made such a difference.

He almost wished he was a wolf at the time. Almost.

The Sereno, Tempesta, Pioggia and two Nebbia wolves were all inside the classroom, waiting for orders and ensuring the prince's safety.

"I don't want to resort to fighting, Sensei. Please stop this," Tsuna pleaded. The gray wolf chuckled disdainfully at Tsuna's display. "I don't really understand the reason why the Vongola killed my family. But I don't want to resort violence. Even to my parents' murderer-"

A spark of coldness hit the air. All of the wolves tensed up.

Tsuna's vampiric instinct shouted at him to kill the man in front of him. He could order his wolves to do it, but the consequence of such action was too much- a full scale war between Vongola and the wolves and him—the last pure-blood?

That's definitely _not_ a good thing.

Suddenly, a man broke the window and barged into the classroom. "Everyone, _retreat_!" Tsuna's timid voice brought more effect than what Giotto and Dino thought. It forced all wolves to revert back to their human form.

All of the guardians muttered his name or what they usually call him. They watched as Tsuna was separated from them by a wall of Mist flames. Both Mukuro and Chrome started doing their jobs as the Mist guardians to destroy the barrier while the other guardians banged their fist on it in frustration.

As the guardians gave him concerned and worried looks, Tsuna walked forward. "I've met you before... h-haven't I?" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

The black, tall man nodded. His eyes were bright red and his black skin glowed with an odd presence of mist. "Tsunayoshi-kun." He smirked.

"Bouche... Croquant..." Tsuna called. "You were a member of Nono clan, who were part of Miura alliance." Miura alliance consists of families who can't ally with Sawada Alliance (since Sawada clan's alliance has so many families that wished to join).

Bouche increased the strength of the wall of Mist Flames in order to prevent both hunters and the wolves from coming any closer. "Were. Nicely put."

"Tsuna!" Both Dino and Yamamoto exclaimed as they desperately banged their fists on the wall of mist.

"Sawada-kun," Giotto muttered while looking slightly worried at the situation.

Bouche grinned wickedly when he stood in front of Tsuna. "Now then, Tsunayoshi-kun. Let's have a taste of that wretchedly pure blood of yours..."

Bouche sank his fang to Tsuna's neck. The pain was unbearable. The lower vampire bit him without any restraint. Unable to think anymore, Tsuna shouted with all he could.

_Stop it. No. I don't want this. It hurts. Let me go!_

Which one should he say? Will any of it reach Bouche's deluded ears? Will the Phlegm stop?

The barrier finally broke with the Mist guardian's work. "Sawada-kun!" Giotto shouted as he ran towards the vampire's direction.

"What the hell are you doing, hunter?" Gokudera shouted. The guardians tried to go to the vampires before any more damage occurred to the pureblood. However, it seemed so agonizingly slow.

"He might be a vampire, but he's my student first." Giotto charged. "Zero point break-!" Before he coud finish making the pure negative sky flames, the 'other kind' abruptly changed into a monster, then finally ran and escaped through the windows.

"Don't c-chase him...!" Tsuna gasped desperately to his wolves.

"Sawada-kun..." Giotto held him.

He was too close to Tsuna. So unbearably close that the vampire smelled that alluring blood that he couldn't deny having. _'This smell...'_ Tsuna thought. "No... not this smell," Tsuna moaned as he shed tears. His vampire instinct yearned for this blood. It wouldn't be denied. He started to lick Giotto's wounds despite the fact that he didn't want to.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," mumbled Giotto as he watched the vampire. He however, willingly slit his wrist with a piece of window glass laying nearby. "You turned out to be more important... than a simple rampaging vampire that needs to be hunted."

Tsuna cried at the offered wrist, but nevertheless, drank the blood.

"No..." He said during the intervals. "Bringing Dino-san into this world was bad enough..." He faced Giotto with teary eyes, face full of anguish. "I don't want to bring you too..."

The vampiric Tsuna rejoiced. He has found another Sky Blood.

The human part of Tsuna cried. Can he do nothing but bring misfortune to the people he knew?

* * *

"What should we do now, Tenth?" Gokudera asked while the Nebbias put illusions of a normal, undamaged classroom. Giotto had defrosted his negative flames from all the students and told them incredible lies while making up excuses to the principal along with Dino.

"I will go to the Miura clan's ruins... _alone_." Tsuna stated.

"Um, Tsuna..." Yamamoto smiled awkwardly.

Ryohei ran a hand on the back of his neck. "Please understand, Sawada. We... we're just..." Ryohei went silent.

Chrome looked to her other half and nodded. "Just go, boss," Chrome said quietly.

"I agree with Chrome," said Mukuro aloud. _'We already know you're hiding something from us,'_ Mukuro told him from the mind link. He chuckled openly.

Gokudera tried to protest, "I still don't-!"

"I won't try to kill myself while I go! I-I promise!" Tsuna cut Gokudera's protest, knowing what it was before he said it.

Silence echoed between the guardians and the vampire.

"Fine, Tenth. Please keep that promise..."

Tsuna nodded. He... still can't tell his wolves about _that_ after all...

* * *

"My, oh my, what was my order, Bou-chan?" A white haired man asked. His eyes squinted like a fox.

Bouche knelt in front of him, bowing his head. "To confirm about Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Bouche replied nervously.

"Did I order you to be a Blood Addict?" The white haired man asked again, grinning.

"N-no. But that blood was-!"

DAR!

The whole body of Bouche Croquant exploded into bloody pieces. "That wasn't necessary, Byakuran..." A red-haired boy spoke. His eyes gleamed red.

"Oh it is, Enma-kun. We can't have an unnecessary bloodsucker prey on him, no?" said Byakuran as he licked the blood on his face. "Of course there won't be a Phlegm that won't turn into a Blood Addict after tasting him."

Enma furrowed his eyebrow. He stood from his chair and walked to Byakuran's place."Fine then. Deal," he stated.

Byakuran grinned like there was no tomorrow. "I won't disappoint you, Enma-kun," he said and laughed.

"Come, Adel." Enma left the room with his personal assistant.

"There won't be a bloodsucker... that won't turn into a Blood Addict after tasting him..." Byakuran repeated his own words. Sounding absolutely convinced of his statement.

* * *

_Oh my, it seems that I unconsciously made the story longer and longer... or maybe **Solera and Crythos**'s amazing narration technique made it longer? I'm not sure._

_I appreciate all Alerts, Favorites, and the silent readers out there. Thanks! But... I love my reviewers triple time ;D_

_So, try and... review? Please... ;)  
_


	9. Chapter 9

After a long flight, Tsuna had reached Sicily, the land of Mafioso and vampires. It was his homeland. He thought of paying everyone a visit after he found Lambo Bovino.

He slipped into a forest that would lead him to the Lightning Mansion, Miura clan's prideful fortress and home. As he walked in the forest, some traps activated and injured him slightly- making him bleed. Tsuna let it because he knew that wolves respond to vampire blood very sensitively.

"My, my..." A deep voice greeted him. _'I thought you're going to bring the other wolves with you, young Sawada Prince.' _ Sparks of electricity graced the wolf's presence as he walked towards Tsuna.

"N-no..." Tsuna gulped and took a deep breath. "You know about _that_, so I don't want anyone else to meet you first..."

_That_? Lambo thought of what that was until he remembered one fact about a certain clan. "Oh, the Phlegm," Lambo concluded.

Tsuna looked away, wanting to avoid Lambo's knowing stare. "N-no. It's the way they originated that worries me."

"You know..." said Lambo as he transformed into human form. "You can never hold it secret forever," he warned Tsuna.

"I know, that's why I'll keep it secret as long as I can."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hunter Council**

* * *

Dino Cavallone is a respectable hunter. Armed with his whip and pet turtle, he hunts vampire efficiently as long as someone else is with him.

However, he has a crucial weakness. It's to prioritize the right and wrong using his own judgment before the mission. The greatest example of which was his mission to annihilate Sawada Tsunayoshi. A mission he forfeited at the last minute because he judged it was wrong.

Giotto Vongola is a genius hunter. Armed with his I-Gloves, he hunts the vampires without any trace.

Although... he too, had failed the mission to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. His weakness is the fact that he was easily diverted. You can change his opinions in things just by telling or showing him good things.

The Council didn't like this at all.

Ricardo Vongola sat on his chair that had its back on the desk. He was Giotto's uncle and the leader of the Warrior's Hunter Council. When he saw that Dino Cavallone had failed, he had immediately sent his nephew to do it. But... he also failed. What was it that made two of his best hunters fail such a mission?

Ricardo scoffed at himself. Of course his hunters would fail the mission. They were up against the vampire with the purest of blood in the world.

He feared for the truth. However, he couldn't show it to anyone. Being the leader of the Council, he had to be seen as someone strong and unchallenged. One thing he needed though... was still not fulfilled.

He needed Sawada Tsunayoshi dead, no matter what it took.

"Uncle?" Giotto's husky voice came out behind his desk. Right, he was in his office, wasn't he?

He didn't face Giotto. He couldn't when his nephew was the living evidence of his failure to protect his older sister, Daniela Vongola. "You failed the mission." Giotto flinched slightly at his uncle's tone of voice. It was laced with anger and disappointment, but was hidden by his normal tone of boredom.

"I'm sorry Uncle... it's just that there's something about him that I can't... explain. I was wondering if you'd somehow tell me something," Giotto answered.

"That is?" Ricardo asked.

"I want to know what happened one year ago...The truth of Sawada Massacre."

Ricardo scoffed. "I'm not a Historian, Giotto. I wasn't the Council's leader last year. I wouldn't know about that truth you ask." Of course, that was a lie. Ricardo was the mastermind of the massacre.

Not that Giotto needed to know about that.

* * *

_**-1 year ago, before the Sawada clan Massacre.-  
**__  
"Tsu-kun! What are you doing here?" Sawada Nana asked her son who was sitting alone beside the pond. _

_"Ah, mom," Tsuna said while looking up at her. "It's n-nothing, I-Pin has some errands she needs to do, so I'm..." Tsuna trailed off and bowed his head. He threw a stone at the pond._

_The vampire Queen sighed. "That's no good, Tsu-kun! You have to try living by yourself!" She smiled and sat beside her son. _

_"Say, mom..." Tsuna plucked grasses uncomfortably. "You're a Blood Addict for Dad, aren't you?" He asked. _

_Nana threw a stone at the pond, farther than Tsuna's stone reached. "Why, yes! Papa's blood is the most delicious thing I've ever taste!" Nana said dreamily while smiling. _

_"And... Dad's a Blood Addict for you, right?" Tsuna asked again._

_Nana's motherly instincts kicked in. She somehow knew something was wrong with her son. "What is it, Tsu-kun? I thought you've been taking blood tablets. Have you found 'the One'?" She asked. "We have to be sure and tell the Hunter Council then!" Nana exclaimed, but still worried at the same time._

_"Council? Why does me being a Blood Addict have to do with the Council?" Tsuna asked, staring confusedly at his mother._

_"So you won't be considered as the... 'other kind'." Sawada Nana stared to his son with intent and serious gaze. Suddenly, Tsuna flinched. "What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked concerned._

_"Thi... thirst..." He panicked and reached for his pocket, searching for his blood tablet box. Sawada Nana's brown eyes gleamed into red and she made her nail grow. She slit her wrist and offered it to his son._

_A Sky pureblood like her marrying another Sky pureblood like Iemitsu was quite rare. The fact that they only take blood from each other, too, was far rarer. It was only logical that their son can only take the Sky Blood. Another thing also alarmed Nana..._

_It made their son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a vampire with the purest blood alive._

* * *

_Aaaaaaaah Mechanic test yesterday made this chapter! I hope I don't flunk..._

_Thank you for __**Solera **__who portray Ricardo at his best and making the story awesome!_

_Please review ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Dino sipped his cappuccino. Though he knew that he wasn't supposed to be relaxing like he is right now, he couldn't help it. Not when there wasn't anything he could do for the moment while he waited.

The door opens for the umpteenth time of the day. Dino jolted up from his chair at the sight of a woman with long pinkish-red hair. _Her_ lover was never good news to him.

"Take care, Bianchi." A man with fedora kissed the woman.

"Of course, Reborn." Bianchi snuggled to the tall man's chest.

"Oh dammit..." Dino silently cursed his luck.

"What is it, 'clumsy Dino'?" Reborn transformed his pet chameleon into a gun.

"Hey! Hey!" Dino clumsily hit a chair and fell.

This devil, _no_, Dino corrected himself. _Man_ is part of the Arcobaleno, the strongest hunters capable of hunting vampires like the Gesso- a high-level brutal vampire unlike the Sawada.

"Please go, Reborn." Bianchi kissed his lips. Reborn caressed Bianchi's hair as he let go. He bid goodbye to flushing Bianchi.

When she was sure that Reborn was out of the room, Bianchi settled down on one of the seats provided. "So, what do you want with me, Dino?" Bianchi asked while making herself comfortable.

"You're a Historian, right?" Bianchi nodded absently. "I'm want to ask you, Bianchi..." Dino drank the last of his cappuccino.

"The Sawada clan massacre... What about it?"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Burned Truths**

* * *

"I should have known."

"Known w-what?"

Lambo and Tsuna had been walking to the Sawada Manor, or what was left of it during the past hour. The journey was quiet with occasional sentences exchanged between them.

"You're going to the Sawada Manor. The castle of vampires." Lambo answered.

"There are some things... things I-I..." Tsuna stuttered.

Lambo wanted to comfort the young prince, but it'll be seen awkward if he hug him as he is. Tsuna got lost in his own world as they avoided traps. When he let his blood drip on the ground, it was like the forest understood that their prince had returned home.

"I know I'm not as strong as the other wolves..." Lambo stated, he never thought of grouping himself with the other Underworld wolves. He even planned to play difficult and reject a few times before finally agreeing. But his plan vanished when he saw the young prince with his own eyes. "...but you can count on me, young prince." He finished his sentence. Funny, it's the same sentence Miura-hime told him when he was just a little baby wolf.

The prince was _fragile_. The way he will stop a few seconds before he does something was funny, but ironic. The brunette was very careless when it came to his own little, _precious_, life, but still cared for those around him.

"Thanks, L-Lambo," Tsuna smiled anxiously. They finally reached the Manor, Tsuna ran and shouted that he was home.

Lambo just stood there, silently watching his new master. "My, my," he muttered in silent amusement at the prince. That was until a whiff of smell struck him frozen in shock.

He just hoped that the smell wouldn't get caught by the young prince's nose.

* * *

"The data of Sawada Massacre are still in the archiving section. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything." Bianchi coolly stated much to Dino's annoyance.

But he knew that he won't get anything by pissing Reborn's lover, _the_ almighty Poison Scorpion of the Historian hunters. The Historians were the pacifist hunters. They don't want to fight in the front lines, but give the best information they could. They were the 'peaceful hunters' as they might call themselves. But few of them could prove to stand at the same level as the Warrior hunters. One prime example was Bianchi.

Dino sipped his second cappuccino and thought of his next question. One thing came in mind instantly. "What about the Miura clan?"

Bianchi perked at the said name. "How do you know about that?" She asked, Warrior hunters were supposed to be least-informed. "Well, you know about the Civil-"

"Don't lie with all that civil war crap." Dino cut her excuse. He remembered the Nebbia wolf's statement all too clearly.

Phlegm. He needed to know about that.

Bianchi stood and stared at the Warrior hunter. She sighed in resignation. "Very well, let's go to my office." Bianchi walked to the door. "I will probably be punished by what I'm going to show and tell you...But I only want one thing from you," she stated. "I want you to look after Hayato..." sadness took over Bianchi's expression as she thought of her brother.

"You guys are pretty ironic. To think that your half-brother is one of the Underworld wolves..." Dino muttered. Bianchi didn't say anything because it was the truth.

Hayato, her precious little brother is part of the vampire society...

When she got to her office, one particular shelf was on fire. But it didn't spread to other shelves. "WHAT THE HELL?" Dino ran to try and put it out.

"That shelf contains data of Miura clan's annihilation and some of Sawada clan research that I've conducted!"

* * *

"This sickening smell of flowers..." Tsuna flinched after noticing that one vile smell he couldn't ignore. His skin glowed with the presence of Sky Flames while he fumed in anger.

Lambo ran to him, closing his eyes from the immense glow and close proximity. "Young prince, calm down. Please!" He had never seen the young prince of Sawada this angry.

Tsuna forcefully brushed off Lambo's hands. "It smells like... the Millefiores..." The birds began to chirp as they left, knowing that something bad will happen to their seemingly humble adobe. "They were here! In _my _home," Tsuna walked forward as he grit his teeth in frustration.

"That's it, nobody else should know anymore." He calmed himself down in order to call forth his vampire side. His eyes turned red and he gently touched his Manor. "Let the truth burn."

The Sawada Manor exploded, along with truths about the Phlegm.

* * *

_Thanks for **Solera **who beta'd this ;D_

_Please review:D  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Are you okay?" The brunette asked him. The boy didn't answer, he cowered in fear instead. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can call me Tsuna, if you want." Tsuna offered his hand to him. _

_The boy looked at the hand as if it was a source of evil. At seeing this, Tsuna let his hand fall to his side. "It's dangerous here..." Tsuna softly stammered. "Lightning Mansion has so many traps, more than other places. Want me to escort you o-out? U-ummmm..."_

_"Enma... Enma Kozato..." He answered while shivering. _

_"You look cold, E-Enma-kun..." Tsuna gave him his sweater, a homemade one with a few mistakes here and there. "S-sorry at how it looks, Haru made that for me a while back. She isn't as skilful as she is now..." _

_Enma didn't say a thing. It wasn't like he asked for a companion, even if the guy was nice and all. "You're waiting for someone." Tsuna's word made him jolt. 'How did he know?'..._

_"E-eh? Wh-why did I said that?" The brunette looked confused. Enma didn't say a thing, but simply stared curiously at the brunette._

_Suddenly, a voice from afar called to them. "Tsuna-saaaaaaaaaaan!" Most likely belonging to Haru Miura, but he said nothing._

_"I'll be going, Enma-kun." Tsuna awkwardly bows and smiled, he tripped over a vine root and staggered to his fiancee._

_Enma gulped, Rauji will be here any moment. But the place where Tsuna had fallen was emitting a sweet, alluring, enchanting smell. All the blood Enma had tasted meant nothing to him. _

_Enma touched the blood with his hands and licked them. All his body cells thumped in excitement. He sucked his own fingers like it was a drug. And his eyes gleamed red, far redder than his own hair._

_"Have you awakened it? The 'Pleasure Game'?" _

_The voice sounded so far away. But Enma managed to gape a name, "Cozart..." He muttered the name of his older brother._

_"Phlegm, derived from two words, Pleasure and Game. You are part of Shimon, one of the original clans that enter the game..." Cozart mused to himself. "What do you want to do, Enma?" Rauji asked, sounding rather timid._

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada..." His eyes gleamed red, he smell the sweater Tsuna gave him greedily, and licked his fingers once more._

_"I want him."_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Protectors of the Secret.**

* * *

"No way..." said Dino, astonished. The bookshelf that was burned was now frozen in place. A beautiful handwriting carved in it.

_'None of Humans Shall Know the Truth'  
_  
It struck both hunters—the Historians and Craftsmen.

None of their dispellers were capable of learning freezing spells. Not even leader of sub-branch of craftsman hunter, dispeller: Viper of Mist Arcobaleno.

The leader of the craftsman hunter, Verde Sparks, has expressed his interest with the freezing spells, though he didn't manage to make a device. (_Yet_ I told you, _yet!_ - Verde Sparks)

"Freezing spell, is that even possible?" Bianchi wondered. Well, she knows that Giotto Vongola can use the Zero Point Breakthrough, but, to this extent it wasn't flame...

It was a Blood Spell. Bianchi along with the leader of Historian Hunters alone were the ones who knew about it.

"I need to see Aria-san," said Dino with surprise written on his face.

"No!" Bianchi snapped, surprising Dino. "Nobody can see Aria-sama, Ricardo-sama forbade anyone besides the Historian hunters."

Dino frowned, not understanding. He had been told that Aria of Historian hunters is a frail lady. Strong, but she had a disease... Or something. Was that really the case?

It made Dino wonder, what is it that Aria knows, that made Ricardo manipulate everything so no one can see her?

* * *

"He burnt the Manor."

"Huh?"

Byakuran flashed his signature foxy grin. Enma eyed him warily. Adelheid squinted her eyes. "Pardon?" She asked.

"He burnt the Sawada Manor." Byakuran repeated. Joy and excitement sounded so vivid in his voice.

"That speeds things up." Enma's eyes glowed as he grip the sweater on his lap. "They're the ones left who knows about us. The 'Protectors'." Enma threw a dart to a dart board with a photo stuck to it.

"Sawada I-Pin, Tsunayoshi's former subject of Blood Addict." The dart missed her actual photo. "Ricardo Vongola, in some way, he blocked the truths, right?" Enma throws another dart. It hit his photo perfectly. "Luce, Aria, and Uni Giglio Nero. Those three are bound to the ancient covenant to not tell the truth." He throws three darts and all of them hit anywhere but their faces. "Lambo Bovino of Underworld wolves. Possibly the closest Protector to _him_." Enma gritted his teeth in jealousy. The dart landed on the picture's face and the photo burned.

"Replace that later, Adel." Enma's eyes gleamed redder, fiercer. Adelheid can only nod. "And the last..." Before Enma can throw the dart, the door was opened by a hooded figure.

"Ah, you." Byakuran greeted, smiling. "Care for marshmallows?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'll have one myself later." Her voice chimed.

"I guess it's time, you do know the hunters very well, don't you?" Byakuran chomped the marshmallow. "If you see him, can you tell him my regards?" Byakuran added happily.

"Of course, Byakuran-sama." She smiled, gripping the cross bow around her waist.

* * *

It's been such a long time since Dino opened his chat logs with I-Pin. But something piqued his curiosity regarding that ice. He just felt that something I-Pin said has something to do with it.

When he found it, he froze.

_Dino-san, I have..._

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for **Solera** for beta-ing this..._

_And anyway, anyone can guess who's the mystery girl? _

_Please review ;)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Beta's notes: To RanLei, incredibly sorry. I wasn't able to use the computer here at the province. I could only use my laptop and wireless internet. The wireless internet failed a lot though .

To the readers, Incredibly sorry for the lateness. I'll make up for it next time. Sorry again.

-Solera-

**

* * *

**

"Christmas is never a good thing." Lambo looked at Tsuna like he heard wrong.

"Miura-hime visited me as a young cub when it was Christmas. So, it's always a good memory for me." Lambo sunk in his seat. He stares at the airplane's window.

"I found I-Pin on Christmas as well…" Tsuna said as he remembered the past. "She was shivering half to death, bleeding, and full of scars." Tsuna drifted off to his own little world.

To think of it, everyone has their own Christmas, neh?

**

* * *

**

**Special Chapter: Christmas Eve**

**

* * *

**

"_Hayato! Hayato!" Bianchi's voice called to him. It's Christmas… that horrible time of the year. It was the time when Bianchi will come and bring her cookies to his humble home. _

"_GET THE FUCK OFF SIS!" Hayato locked the door. How could she? How could Bianchi just ignore the fact that her brother is a healthy growing teenage boy! _

"_You're far too old to be so conscious of me, Hayato. I postponed Reborn's Christmas date invitation just to come here!" Bianchi said, her voice sounded dangerous. That's it. His sister pulled the ace of Reborn-san. One topic Hayato can't ignore. _

_It's been a few years ever since Bianchi went to become a Historian hunter. A few years after she introduced Reborn-san to him… the Arcobaleno dressed so primp that his heart skipped beat. However, Hayato doesn't love that man. It's just that his aura is shouting to him 'I'm so dangerous you can fuck me up for turns!' that made his heart flutter. It was also his respect for the man._

_Then again, he has this natural attachment to Iemitsu-san's son. Iemitsu-san will come a few times a year to Hayato's apartment and tell him fantastic stories... mostly about his 'cute and adorable' son. Hayato had seen pictures of the boy. He can literally feel red flames engulfing him whenever he talks about that young boy._

_Having a man besides his best friend to visit him is inspiring, especially because he lives alone. Hayato sighed in exasperation. "I'm opening up, sis. You better throw those stupid dishes. I have beers and cup noodles if you wanna celebrate Christmas with me." With that, he opened the door._

"_Thank you, Hayato." Bianchi comes in with goggles and santa hat. It's nice to see her face covered like that. She sat down on the kotatsu and put her weapon on the table. _

"_That's…?" Hayato asked while offering beer cans to her. _

"_Silver Blade, an anti-Vampire weapon." She puts a disapproving look on her face. "Hayato, the last time I checked, you were a ten year old boy…" _

"_What about it?" Hayato asked while nonchalantly opened the beer can in front of him. _

"_You're not supposed to have beer at that age." Bianchi squint her eyes, disapproving. _

"_Oh shut up. And get that off the table." He pointed to the dagger. _

_Bianchi unsheathe the blade and point that at Hayato's direction. "What? Does it scare you?" _

"_Get that off me!" A red flame engulfed him as his rage goes on. "Don't fucking bring that thing out when you're near me!" He sounded like a dog now. _

"…_Hayato…" Bianchi was dumbfounded. _

"_Y'know what sis? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" Hayato ran. He didn't feel cold. As he ran through, the calm snow turns a snowstorm. _

_He wailed. The citizens of Namimori were dumbfounded. How is it possible that a wolf's howl was here in Namimori?_

_**E 'così che **__**la **__**tempesta**__** si unisce al**__** branco.**_

**

* * *

**

"_Yamamoto-san?" I-Pin's voice snapped Yamamoto back into reality. Yamamoto dozed into another world too often._

"_What were you saying, I-Pin-chan?" He asked. _

"_I was saying about a good friend of mine. Sawada-san." I-Pin clenched her fist as she passionately admires a photo in front of her. _

"_You said you were here for an errand, I-Pin-chan?" He asked. _

_She looked hesitant for a minute. "Where is Tsuyoshi-san?" she asked, sounding scared. _

_Yamamoto shrugged. "He's out, right? Dunno." Yamamoto just answered._

_I-Pin inhales and exhales a few times. Until she finally opened her eyes that glowed into a bright-red color. A jet-black phoenix magically appeared out of nowhere and the store turned misty._

"_You know that we've never meet each other before…" She screeched. "…but why do you act like we know each other?"_

_Yamamoto's expression turned blank. "From Iemitsu-san's letters…" He tried to pull out some words but he couldn't make it for some reason. _

"_Do you know… what you are?" I-Pin asked, sounding mysterious again, but also wary. _

"_What… I am?" Yamamoto asked._

_I-Pin sighed and the room went to normal. "I'm leaving, Yamamoto-san." She stands up. _

"_Eh?" He asked, returning to normal grin of his. "How about your errand, I-Pin-chan?" _

"_My errand is to make you realize what you are. But it seems that you won't need me." I-Pin smiled. _

"_Oh, about Tsuna, Iemitsu-san's son and your friend…" Yamamoto asked. "Tell him I want to be friends with him." He grinned._

"_I will. Merry Christmas, Yamamoto-san." I-Pin nods and dropped a photo of Tsuna before she left. _

_Yamamoto picked the photo up and felt so happy. He was so excited that even though the street was full of snow he felt like he can just run through them. Blue flames engulfed him as he fantasized playing and hanging out with Tsuna. He can't help but feeling that surge of protectiveness towards that boy. _

_He ran in excitement. Even though it was winter, the citizens of Namimori wondered. How can warm rain droplets fall in this kind of temperature?_

_**E 'così che **__**la**__** pioggia **__**si unisce al**__** branco.**_

**

* * *

**

_Chrome stood there, dumbfounded. "Sawada Nana-sama…" She stared to a lady in front of her like she is a goddess or something. _

"_Arara~ Chrome-chan. Call me Nana! And Merry Christmas! I see that Rokudo elders aren't here at the moment, can I come in?" The Vampire Queen asked._

"_S-sure…" She opened the door for her. Nana-sama is wearing short blue jeans with pale-pink turtle-neck sweater. Her long hair was left as it is. Despite the harsh snowing on Rokudo lands, she doesn't feel cold at all. _

"_Once again, Merry Christmas Chrome-chan!" She exclaimed as she took a present out. "If the elders wonder were this came from, tell them you got it from Santa!" _

_Chrome nodded. Nana-sama is a bit eccentric after all. "Tsu-kun believed in Santa still. So his father and I need to buy presents in secret." She giggled childishly. "I don't see any decorations here in Rokudo mansion. Why is that?" She asked. _

"_Mukuro-sama is the one who decorate the mansion before. Well, now that he's gone…" _

_Nana closed her eyes a little. "But, I think you can be Tsu-kun's greatest present, Chrome-chan." The vampire Queen's ditzy tone was replaced by a slight serious tone. _

"_E-excuse me?" Chrome asked. _

"_You can realize it faster than any of them, no? After all, you are raised to be Tsu-kun's guardian." She continued. _

"_B-but, Mukuro-sama is the one…" _

"_No. My dear and I share the same belief. There are two Mists. Mist that protects and Mist that deceives. I think you know which one is you and which one is Mukuro-kun."_

"_But, I… Rokudo clan is… Mukuro-sama." Chrome couldn't decide which one she wishes to say._

"_As of now, you don't have any place to belong, do you?" Nana sounded so confident. "I'm sure Tsu-kun will accept both of you. You and Mukuro-kun can be together without any problem." She convinced the gene inside of Chrome. Talking while letting out the bloodthirsty side of vampire is hard, but is the best way to convince the wolf gene._

"_Mukuro-sama and I… together?"_

"_Yes. Together. In a place both of you belong…" _

_A soft Mist flame engulfs Chrome's body. "Mukuro-sama…" She whispered. _

_Nana smiled. "If they wonder how this can be, tell them Santa blessed you!" Sawada Nana stormed away from the Rokudo mansion. That was filled with excited howling of a wolf._

_**E 'così che la nebbia si unisce al branco.**_

**

* * *

**

_Ryohei glanced at the windows outside. It was snowing really hard. His sister was happily cooking their lunch. Ryohei was currently confused. So many weird things had happened for the past few weeks._

_First off was that he didn't feel cold whenever he was outside or touched the snow. Then there was that yellow flame that engulfed his body at certain times. He felt an incredible sensation when it did. He felt so strong… and free. He also felt a nagging feeling in his mind that he had to be somewhere. But… where?_

_There was a knock on their door. His sister told him to get it since she was still cooking. Getting on his feet, Ryohei went towards the door._

"_Who is it?" he called out as he opened the door._

_Ryohei's heartbeat skipped a beat._

_There was a boy with brown hair and caramel eyes outside their door. He was slightly shivering from the cold outside. When the boy looked up, Ryohei could feel something fluttery inside him._

"_Come in! It must have been cold there to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he ushered the boy inside._

"_T-thank… you…" the boy shuttered as he was sat down on their couch._

_Ryohei took a blanket and draped it on the boy's back. "Who was at the door onii-san?" Kyoko called out._

"_It was a boy, I made him come inside to get warm!" Ryohei answered while looking at the brunette._

_Every time he looked at the brunette, he could feel a power inside him come out. He felt that he had to protect the boy and be by his side always. He didn't know why… but it was a feeling that was extremely right in his mind._

_There was another knock, and Ryohei answered it again. This time, it was a guy with short blonde hair and was scratching the back of his neck. "Did you see a kid this height," the man motioned his hand to what he could imagine as the kid's height. "Has brown hair and eyes? You see… we kinda got separated from each other."_

_The brunette from before looked up and ran towards the door, "Papa!" he called out. The boy hugged him and the man hugged back._

"_Glad to see you're safe, Tsuna."_

_Tsuna? The name sent shivers to Ryohei's spine. Bright Yellow Sun flames engulfed Ryohei as the urge to protect the boy became unbearable. _

"_His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. We'll be waiting for you," the man said before both of them disappeared._

_Ryohei ran outside their house, he could feel himself change into something like a dog or wolf. He howled in excitement as he found something to do with his life._

_**E 'così che la sole si unisce al branco.**_

**

* * *

**

_**E 'così che la *** si unisce al branco. = ****This is how *** joins the pack.****  
**_

_Well, you see the reason up there folks! Though it all began on me, when I have a writer block and got the idea a few days before Christmas._

_This is so so late for Christmas special, but hey! I don't do Christmas, so consider this special ;D_

_Please Review! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! RanLei here! I know things are complicated in this chapter... T,T

* * *

"Princess?"

"Yes, Gamma?"

The Princess isn't much of a talker. Ever since Lady Aria went to be a Historian hunter, she switched from a talkative little girl into a wise little lady.

Not just wise, but more than that. She can even beat many old people at once.

It reminded Gamma of Luce-sama. She is kind and wise… though she has a weird habit of wearing ultra loose clothes from her pregnancy days as her everyday clothes.

But what is strange from Luce-sama and Lady Aria, is they both don't look _old_ at all. It's almost like they're...

"Vampires?"

The Princess asked, smiling with her eyes that shone like the sky. It struck Gamma hard. Vampires are always sensitive topic to the Giglio Neros.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Things Began To Move  
**

* * *

"How do you…?" Gamma tempted to ask, but he knew the answer already.

"I am not a vampire, so as Mom and Gramma, none of the Giglio Neros are vampire…" The Princess continues making her flower wreaths, convincing Gamma.

"Do you want to go down to the town?" The Giglio Nero mansion is located on top of hills in Alps, pretty sunset, but not such a good place to see the sunrise. Gamma wonders why Luce-sama chose this place as their humble adobe.

Suddenly, the Princess stands up and looked into the main road's direction. Her blue eyes squinted for a little and she asked Gamma to return to the mansion.

"I'll catch up to you later, Gamma. Please bring this to Nosaru, tell him I wish his fever goes down." She gave him a bucket of herbs and flowers. Gamma was about to ask why until the Princess pushed his back, telling him to go. The blond man finally agrees and walked reluctantly to the mansion.

"Whoa, just in time to shoo him away, Princess," A redhead taller than she was walked to her direction.

"You are..." Suddenly, an orange light envelops her, her sky-blue eyes changed into a blood-red ones.

_"What do you want, Cozart Shimon? How dare you speak to Uni-hime."_ Her serene voice changed into a rougher tone.

"Hi Ceevo, looking as violent as always." (A/N: her name is pronounced as 'Kee-vo' not 'See-vo') Cozart laughed. The red-eyed lady growled. "Don't you think it's time for you to leave Alps? This place doesn't suit you," Cozart said, earning squinted eyes from her.

_"Ask Teeon for the reason I'm here,"_ she replied.

"You're still the same little Lady Ceevo as ever," Cozart said with smirk.

_"Shut up, Cozart Shimon," _Ceevo replied, seething in anger.

"The roughest, strongest, and the most obedient of the 'Covenants'... with major inferiority complex towards Lady Teeon and Lady Neena." A gust of wind pushed Cozart backwards, making him groan.

_"Do not bring their name in presence of Uni-hime!"_ Ceevo shouted in anger.

"Is it because the Princess wants to see them? The current vessel of Lady Teeon and Lady Neena are Ladies of Giglio Nero," Cozart stated. "And 'she', the only Protector to side with Phlegm has made a move… probably to Lady Neena's place."

Ceevo, or rather, Uni flinched. The girl's eyes switched from red to blue-sky. "M-mom?" She asked, sounding scared. _"No, you foolish wench! Teeon... Teeon wants her not knowing!"_ Another replied, blaming Cozart.

"Co-Cozart-san..." Uni struggled. "Where... is she?" She asked.

_"Don't. Uni-hime!"_ Ceevo desperately tried to push Uni back to the inner room.

Cozart casually pats their head. "Japan, Hunter's Association. Another Protector, Ricardo Vongola, is there too." He smiled.

_"Ughh, that brat,"_ Ceevo groaned.

"I understand..." Uni said with a firm tone. "Ceevo-san, go back, please." She closed her eyes and willed herself to be as calm as possible.

_"Remember this, Cozart Shimon. I will make sure that something will happen to your beloved Suzuki Adelheid!"_ Ceevo threatened him and willingly backed off to their inner room.

"Ix," Uni called, a silver feathered falcon appeared with orange flames. "Contact 'that person' tell him that I'm going to Japan," Uni asked. The bird nodded and disappears.

"Cozart-san, I'm sorry for Ceevo's behavior..." She bowed.

"Nah it's fine. I never seen her polite to anyone besides Lady Teeon and Lady Neena." He chuckled.

"I'll go, to Japan, I'll go." Uni looked determined. Cozart smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Of course you will, Uni-hime."

* * *

"You'll meet other wolves tomorrow, u-until then, stay in any room you like in this apartment." Tsuna smiled to Lambo who lazily nod.

"Be careful young Prince..." he said as he left Tsuna's room.

Tsuna closed his eyes and his vampiric instinct heightened. '_Someone was here'_ he heard blood flowing in someone's body. _'No, someone is still here.'_

"Yo, Tsuna!" His eyes gleamed red and his nails are longer. He pinned the adult's body to the floor in inhuman speed. "Hey, hey!" He groaned. Tsuna snapped back into reality and jolted.

"Dino-san! You should tell me from the first place that you're coming here!"

"I heard from Kyoya that you're taking a break from school, so I came here."

"I went to m-my home at Italy..." '_or used to be'_ Tsuna thought.

"Yeah?" Dino smiled. Tsuna didn't say a thing; he didn't know what to say. A human, sneaking in to a vampire's apartment in the middle of the night, it couldn't get any crazier. Or worse... _tastier_.

Tsuna flinched.

"But I gotta say, this place is awesome!" Dino layed himself on Tsuna's bed. "Hey, come here..." He said to the shivering vampire. "You know you want this..." The blonde hunter pointed to his neck. Tsuna shook his head.

"Don't make it more d-difficult, Dino-san." Tsuna forcibly made his body rigid.

Dino sighed in exasperation. "You don't get it, do you? Vampire who won't use his own fangs will-!"

"Then let me die!" Tsuna shouted, crying. "I rather die than relying on innocent humans such as you and Vongola-sensei!" His eyes turned red as he let himself rage.

"I was really pissed when Nuvola stopped me from jumping off the school roof. I was really disappointed when Tempesta, Pioggia, and Sereno came to save me from getting killed. I was desperate when Nebbia... Chrome cushioned me from falling head-first from the balcony. Why? Because sooner or later, I know I'll hunt for the Sky Blood after I ran out of my blood pills!" The windows cracked.

Dino was a little surprised by the sudden outburst from the usually-introverted vampire. "To tell you the truth..." He said after a long silence. "I was sent to kill you by my superior." Dino gestured Tsuna to sit beside him on the bed, which Tsuna followed.

"But, a gentle voice warned my sense of justice. Every inch of my body was telling me that killing you will make me regret for the rest of my life, so, I didn't kill you," Dino's brown eyes gaze to Tsuna's red ones.

"And I never regret that, even now. That's why; I don't want you to waste your life. A life that I-Pin saved..." He pulled Tsuna to his embrace and closed his eyes, not letting go. "...and the life I treasured. Tsuna, I love you. Not in a way a human should have..."

The boy is bewildered as the man smelled around his pale skinned neck. "This is a bloody relationship, where you only need me as your food, and I really don't mind. As long as you treasure yourself," Dino bit his own wrist and sucked blood from it. It tasted salty and absolutely un-tasty. But he did it anyway. He ran to the bathroom and spit the blood out, and returned with bleeding wrist.

He rubbed his bleeding wrist to his neck and sat beside the horrified vampire. "Go on." He said while smiling. The brunette didn't comply to his instincts as quick as Dino had predicted. It took him almost fifteen long minutes to convince Tsuna.

After the horrid fifteen minutes, Tsuna complied to his vampiric senses. _'Look at the bright side, we got free Sky Blood! If he's done, we can move to that other hunter.'_

Tsuna shook his head rapidly. Denying his other- true self. "Tsuna?" Dino asked, confused. The brunette gritted his teeth and tackled Dino onto the bed. "I'm s-s-sorry... Dino-san..." He licked the blood from Dino's neck and used his nail to slit the hunter's neck.

Using his fang... has more meaning than what Dino, or the other thinks...

* * *

"Ricardo-sama! This is terrible!" Some hunters ran to his office, looking absolutely panic.

"It's in the middle of a fucking night..!" Ricardo cursed. "What is it?" He asked with an angry tone.

"Y-you won't believe this sire..." The bald hunter said grimly.

He stormed off his office and walked anxiously to the main lobby. He met two panicking guards and asked them.

"What the hell's going on?" Seeing the guards flinching around instead of answering, Ricardo burned some parts of their body in anger.

He smashed the door open and sees the source of the problem. At least thirteen of his men are lying on the floor, lifeless and unbelievably pale. "It's a Phlegm, sire!" one of the reinforcement came.

Ricardo averted his gaze from the heaps of corpses to the one causing them. An amber-colored hood with little flower patterns on them.

"Piccolino!" She said.

Ricardo's mouth fell open, but he gritted his teeth the second after. "No... way..." He examined her figure. That all familiar voice. That all familiar hood. That all familiar...

Missing Legendary Anti-Vampire weapon, Holy Cross...

...which his sister had owned.

_"Buona sera, il fratello."_

His beloved dead sister was there, sucking blood from his men, smiling.

* * *

_Fuuu late! Sorry :(((_

_Well, thank you to **Solera **who beta'd this :D_

_Please review!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, Suzuki-san," Luce greeted but didn't move from her rocking chair. She was still knitting a light-orange sweater.

Adelheid flinched. "How did you...?"

"Pffft." Luce laughed. "Your footsteps are always unique." Adelheid blushed at the comment.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Covenants and Blood Spells.**

* * *

Her name is Luce Chen, though she kept her maiden name of Giglio Nero on some occasions. She was the Giglio Nero Ottavo before her daughter, Aria, who succeeded that position as Giglio Nero Nono.

She lived in Venice, the romantic capital of Italy with her husband.

Her covenant name is Teeon, the wisest and the oldest. She's the only covenant vessel to be able to control her Blood Spells. Her partner is Xion, the gold-feathered falcon and her squirrel, Chay-Lu.

"For what matter are you here, my dear Suzuki-san?" She puts down her knitting tools and gestured her squirrel to come. "It is such a long ride from Sicily to Venice; you must be tired, are you not? Please, help yourself." She pointed to a tea set she had prepared.

"I didn't come here for chatters," Adel began, trembling.

Luce smiled and got up from her chair. "I insist," she said and poured tea to both cups. It seemed to agitate the Phlegm further.

"Why won't you call me Adelle like you used to? Even Master stopped calling me that! Luce-sama, could it be that you and the Master don't consider me your... daughter anymore?" She regretted that her voice came out louder than she intended. She was never good in holding things she wanted to say, especially in front of her foster parents.

Luce didn't say a thing, but kept staring at her foster child. "Is it because I... I..." Adel gulped nervously.

"Your life is your choice, Suzuki-san. Both your father and I thought about it way before you decided what you wanted." Luce puts a cup of tea in front of Adel; the smell of Jasmine tea invaded her sense of smell brutally. It was her favourite tea.

"I never had Jasmine tea ever since I left this house..." she forced herself to say it.

Luce smiled sadly. "Yes, I know."

That word made Adel move around uncomfortably. "So, why are you here, Suzuki-san?"

"Adelle."

"I can still remember how you blushed whenever Cozart-san said that name," a man's voice interrupted.

"Dear!" Luce stands and greets the man, earning her a kiss on the lips.

"Please sit down, Luce-san. Don't force yourself." Both of them sat down on the sofa.

"F-father..." Adel stammered at seeing the man he considered her father for years.

"Suzuki-chan, for what reason are you here?" He asked, his tone calmer than a summer breeze.

"Why won't you... even you..." Adel closed her eyes in pain.

"Cozart-san called you that and you are happier when he does. You had chosen your life, Suzuki-chan." His words made her jolt.

"The reason I came here, is to pursue Lady Teeon to go to Japan... It is about the Sawada Prince," said Adel softly.

The couple held each other's hands more tightly. "That boy is just a little child. What he knows of the Covenants and Blood Spells are much more limited than I." The man said.

"The Prince is a close acquaintance of Daemon Spade... knowledge is not the matter here." Adelheid insisted.

"Daemon... _Spade...?_" the soft voice changed.

"Luce-san..."

"_Why... Why is it that the Sawada Prince has connection to Daemon Spade?_" Her eyes changed from the typical blue sky into auburn-red.

"Didn't you know that Sawada Prince's current legitimate guardian is Daemon Spade?" Adel asked, looking surprised.

"_It can't be... I'm sure that I gave the guardian appointment letter to Neena,_" Teeon seethed.

Adel smirked. "How did you send it?"

"_Via Blood... Spell..."_ Teeon widens her eyes in surprise.

"True..." Adel smiled mysteriously. "Daemon Spade had hacked them."

Teeon's eyes flutttered. "D-dear..." Luce leaned to her husband, asking for support.

"Luce-san..."

Luce was pale as the implications hit her. "I have to go... I have to go to Japan... It's my fault for sending such important letter via Blood Spell."

The man hugged his wife as he asked to his daughter. "Is it safe to assume that Daniela Vongola had began to move?"

"Yes. She has. Also, one more thing..." Adel drank her now cold tea in one sip and head to the door. "Vindince, Shimon, and Millefiore are in one stance and goal, making Sawada Prince a Phlegm."

"_You know that making him a Phlegm will destroy balance of the three races which I, Neena, and Ceevo hold,_" Teeon seethed.

"I know, Luce-sama." Adel smiled. She bowed to both of them and headed out. '_I did it, Cozart-sama...'_

Inside the house, Luce tidied the place, her husband watching her sadly. "We should go as fast as possible, Luce-san," he said.

"Thank you for your attention, Fong-san," said Luce as both of them shared a kiss.

* * *

"It's been such a long time, little Carlo!" Daniela waved, throwing the body of a man she sucked blood on just a moment ago. "You've grown taller!"

Her voice didn't change at all... that same gentle yet childish voice with hidden tone of mischief. A voice that made Ricardo never assume to get married... as he shall protect his sister forever.

"Piccolino?" That name again. 'Little one' doesn't suit him anymore. Yet when Daniela is the one saying it, everything does.

Ricardo didn't move nor say a thing. Daniela laughed and whispered the word Ricardo yearned, and yearned for so long. "_Ti amo, Ricardo,_" she smiled and sniffed around Ricardo's neck.

"Uncle!" Giotto ran through the corpses. It snapped Ricardo back to reality.

The appearance of the blond man shocked Daniela. She let go of Ricardo's cheeks and staggered. "G... Gio..?" she muttered as tears fell down her face.

Giotto examined the woman in front of him. She was a little shorter than him, with that cute flower pattern on her face. A pattern that he felt he saw somewhere before.

"It's you... You've grown... Just like your father..." Daniela stammered and hugged him.

Giotto was bewildered. Everyone had told him that he looked like his father in a cold, expecting tone. But this woman, she said it with a joyous tone. Like she really felt that it was something fortunate.

Giotto had never been happier.

"Giotto, you're... you're-!"

"Aaaargh!"

Daniela sank her fang on Giotto's neck, ripping his clothes apart. Unlike Sawada Tsunayoshi who cried during process of taking blood, Daniela did it with no hesitation.

"Mmmm _tasty_..." Daniela murmured.

"GIOTTOOOOO!" Ricardo shouted. He lit the flame of rage on his hands and punched Daniela's hip.

"Ugh!" She rubbed her hip and backed away after they were forced to the wall.

"AGHHH! ARRRRGH!" Giotto cried in frustration, and pain. Ricardo panicked and tended to him roughly.

"Neena can await another time, right now, I have another place I need to be there for." Daniela grunted and willed herself to disappear.

"Enough!" A voice interrupts.

The Vongola siblings eyed the door in different expressions. "Aria! You fool, she wants you!" Ricardo shouted desperately.

"It's not that time yet, she can only take the Blood Spell within me on a new moon," Aria said as she rushed to Giotto.

"Her real goal is no doubt, making Giotto-kun a Phlegm!" Aria accused. Ricardo was torn in agony. He never expected his nephew to be targeted, plus the fact that a Phlegm had bitten him. Giotto's screams echoed through the Hunter's association.

Daniela smirked. "Awesome, or rather, as expected of Lady Neena," she clapped in amusement. "To figure out my real goal just by walking to the room," she bit her own thumb and spoke.

_"Obey your dominion, o spells of the heaven. Under the blood pact I stand, under the blood pact you serve. Give me power; to protect the world's secret!"_

Blazing orange flames came from her dripping blood. "Make: 'Path'!" The flame freezes and provided Daniela an escape. "Gio will come, he seeks power, and he wants 'him' as well. Sawada... Tsunayoshi."

She ran through the unlimited ice path and disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Ricardo-san. I know I shouldn't have come here," said Aria as she continued to use her Blood Spell to tend the hysteric Giotto.

"No, it's fine." He gritted his teeth. "Why... why would they want Giotto?" Ricardo asked.

Aria closed her eyes answered with her own question. "Could it be... Daemon Spade?"

* * *

"This place reeks of human scent," The blue-haired man smirked. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He asked.

"Don't joke a-about that, Daemon-san..." Tsuna replied, locking his door to make sure nobody stepped inside without his permission.

"Nufufu~ I'm not joking, nor am I lying. Not to my beloved godson." He gestured Tsuna to sit on his lap.

"Why are you here a-anyways?" The brunette asked while sitting on the latter's lap.

"Oya? Is my presence here unwanted, Tsunayoshi..." Daemon licked Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna flinched and shook his head abruptly. "N-no, o-of course not!" He felt ticklish. Being around Daemon Spade, his godfather, made him know and feel how to be so... so... _powerless_ and _vulnerable_. "I-I have school..."

Daemon hugged the vampire's waist tighter. "I don't care, my cute godson." He buried his head on Tsuna's neck. His eyes were red from restraining the urge to bite the Prince.

"Funny, isn't it?" He asked, indulging himself further on the smell of Sky Blood. "You're a vampire, and I'm a Phlegm, but here we are, together." Daemon smiled as Tsuna shifted uncomfortably. "Godson?" He asked, sounding so playful and deadly at the same time.

"Stop it, Daemon-san." His voice sounding stiffer and hoarse from controlling his urges.

"Nufufufu..." Daemon laughed. "Ceevo and Teeon will be here any time."

Tsuna tensed. "Wh-what?" He asked, sounding absolutely unsure.

"The Covenants are assembling, Tsunayoshi. I hope you'll be more careful. The only wolves I can count on are Nuvola and Fulmine, since the first one is strong and the second is a Protector..."

Tsuna gulped and nodded. "Covenants are dangerous; they'll do everything it takes to kill you... And they'll let you die by thirst, a _dreadful_ way to die for a vampire or Phlegm..."

Daemon smirked while Tsuna jolted. "You know this, yes?" Tsuna shivered and nod. "If you do, you know who to side with, yes?" Daemon sat in front of the shivering vampire.

Tsuna hugged the man in front of him while shivering. "Y-yes, Daemon-san..."

Daemon smiled and hugged the brunette back. "I'm happy, Tsunayoshi... Nufufufu."

After that, Daemon left the vampire alone, leaving with a kiss on Tsuna's forehead. After fifteen solitary minutes, his best friend knocked. "Good morning, Tenth!"

Tsuna abruptly stands and pushed a nearby chair to block the door. He shook his head a few times and checked his apartment. Even though he felt no threat, he still panicked.

He opened the window and ran towards the misty sky. "Tsuna!" That's... Yamamoto's voice, isn't it? _'Don't catch me, don't... Let me... Die...'_

But Yamamoto did catch him. He abruptly let go and shivered. He can see Gokudera's figure running to them. "Tenth, are you..?" When he approached to touch Tsuna's shoulder, the brunette jerked away.

"Don't... touch me..."

From afar, a man named Katou Julie smirked in victory.

* * *

**Beta's Notes**: Wew. Solera here. RanLei sure does make more and more plot twists XD

Even I don't know what comes to me for beta-ing lol.

**Author notes**: Lol thanks Solera! And thanks for beta-ing XD

C'mon guys, don't let me feel so unappreciated by not reviewing :( if you don't like how the plot progressed or you like it so much to be so spechless right after reading (;D), say so! Or if you have suggestions or questions or anything, I'll do my best to answer it through the story. Yeay for Daemon Spade to be sooo hot and to be the inspirational character for me to make this story!

_Please review! ;D_


	15. Chapter 15

He should have never come. He should just stay on his bed and never come. He hates it; he hates this pain he's going through. During all his hating, one question remained in his disheveled brain.

Will he turn into a vampire, and face that boy as his equal and not a common enemy?

* * *

**Chapter 14: Katou Julie**

* * *

"Technically, it's - _not a vampire, you know?"_ a warm orange flame glowed as Aria's orbs turned amber. "You...?" Giotto asked as clicked his tongue. _"I'm Neena, you know_?" She replied. Neena checked her body or rather, Aria's body from head to toe and dissolved Aria's high heels._"That's better!"_She grinned. Neena stares to Giotto's bandaged wounds and touched it.

_"You'll turn into a Phlegm instead of vampire, you kno-!"_

"Don't." Ricardo said. The council leader wasn't sure anymore. He has been silent ever since his meeting with Daniela. He doesn't want anyone to know about Phlegm, especially Giotto.

Neena mumbled something under her breath and sat on Giotto's bed_. "Well, I'm not the best person to tell you what Phlegms are, you know? Your uncle is!"_Giotto stare straight to his uncle's eyes, something he never done before.

"Uncle... I want the truth... Please, tell me." He hates it; Giotto hates not knowing anything, especially when it concerns his object of affection, namely his _vampire_student.

_"Gio-san..?"_ Neena said, locking their gaze. _"Do you feel something against that vampire, against Tsu-chan?"_

That very name brought something to Giotto's body. It made it lighter. Speaking of which... Aria-san, no, Neena's already on first name basis with 'chan'? It's even hard for Giotto not to scare the boy witless, or not getting that hate-stare.

"What are you saying, Neena? The only reason Giotto's close to that boy is because the order I had issued, right?" Ricardo asked, finally making sentences. Neena frowned with a cute demeanor across her face. _"Well, then. I just think about it, you know? I guess Dino Cavallone is enough for him..."_

"What do you mean? Dino is a respectable hunter!" Ricardo exclaimed_. "Oh c'mon, don't be mad to Neena. She didn't do anything wrong..."_ She pouted. _"About Dino, I think he'll pledge his allegiance as soon as Tsuna-chan told him how, you know?"_Neena smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Giotto asked. "Pledging allegiance is all about saying stupid pledges. What harm can it bring?" Ricardo asked in a terse tone. _"Hmm..."_ Neena clicked her tongue in disagreement. _"How do you think I know to whom all protectors commit allegiance to?" _Neena asked, looking absolutely bored.

_"There are 7 protectors,"_ She began. "_Sawada I-Pin, Lambo Bovino, Daniela Vongola, your uncle, me, Aria's daughter and Aria's mother. Aria's family pledge their allegiance to Giglio Nero, meaning they don't side to any race. Daniela Vongola pledged to Millefiore, she sides with Phlegms. Ricardo pledged to Vongola, humans. Both Sawada I-Pin and Lambo Bovino pledged to Sawada, siding with vampires." _She pointed to mark under her right eye. _"This is the mark of Giglio Nero."__  
_  
"Can I ask you a question?" Ricardo asked. Neena perked and nodded. _"Sure!"_

"Can you switch allegiance?" He continued. Neena narrowed her eyes and nodded. "_You need to make her the one wanting to switch, you know?"_She said. Ricardo said nothing.

An abrupt soft snore startled both Protectors. "_Oh my~ Gio-san must've fell asleep in the middle of conversation!"_ She giggled. _"He'll be better tomorrow, I guarantee you."_She assured him.

"Whose Blood Spell is that?" He asked, looking so wary. Neena didn't say a thing and kept gazing at the Council leader. "The one who froze the Miura archive... Whose is it?" Neena closed her eyes, and the warm blue eyes returned. "I'll answer." Aria replied.

She muttered a name; it almost made Ricardo's jaw dropped. "What...?" He said in disbelief. "Neena-san has another thing she wishes to say." She smiled and switched again.

Once the amber eyes returned, she whistled and head for the door. "Where are you going?" Ricardo asked, half shouting half growling actually. _"I gonna let Gio-san rest. Also, I wanna change into something un-Aria-ish, you know?" _She pouted slightly.

_"You better come, you know? You must want to know it too._"

"Know what?"

_"The truth about Haru Miura, or shall I say Princess Harmelia Atheia."_

The name 'Atheia' shocked Ricardo to his bone.

* * *

"Tell me what exactly is wrong."

"I-I feel, uhm, uh... insecure?"

"Tsuna, I-!"

"Don't. Touch. Me."

The brunette closed his eyes in fear, he jerked away from the blonde's stretched hands. "I heard from Hayato and Takeshi that you refused to let anyone touch you, and I really mean _anyone_. You even include Kyoya!" Dino shook his head. Tsuna wondered when the blond Hunter became so intimate with his wolves.

"Oh, well Kyoya is no matter then." Dino scratched his nose. "But… seriously, why?" He asked patiently. The brunette trembled and put his hands on his head.

"Th-they're coming..." His voice, along with his whole body trembled. "The 'Covenants' th-they're coming to kill me..." He continued as the trembling gets worse. "They're going to lock me up and k-kill me with thirst. M-my godfather says it doesn't really matter if they need several years to make me thirsty, they'll torment me every day, killing me painfully..." Tsuna's eyes widened and he abruptly took Dino's Legendary Anti-vampire weapon, Cross Whip.

He groaned because of the rejection that whip caused, Dino desperately tried to make Tsuna let go of the weapon. "K-kill me, Dino-san. Easily, painlessly. I rather get killed than die of thirst. I-I... I..." Dino shook his head gently.

"No, Tsuna." He tried to pull the boy into a hug, but the said boy jerked away. "Y-you're... a _human_. How foolish of me to... to..." Tsuna ran away from the empty lab.

* * *

He'll come, he'll definitely come. All Katou Julie aka Daemon Spade has to do is waiting. Acting like a normal person is easy, he just need to make up stupid things for 'Katou Julie' to say when he bumped to a panicking brunette boy.

And it came all too easy.

The boy comes running, jerking away from people that are still hanging around the school gate, looking absolutely frightened. Three men are chasing him, and Daemon Spade had gathered info of them all.

Yamamoto Takeshi, a Pioggia wolf, an outgoing and easygoing person. Probably Daemon's favorite wolf of the bunch Iemitsu picked for his son. Gokudera Hayato, a Tempesta, a hotheaded and totally predictable individual. Daemon knows that tricking him is very easy, and he likes that fact. Dino Cavallone, he's a human I-Pin had prepared to aid Tsunayoshi, the same way Emilia had prepared Giotto Vongola. He's insignificant.

But oops, he's not playing the godfather role now. He's 'a-stranger-who-happened-to-bump-a-panicking-boy-and-helped-him' now. His scenario begins now.

"A-ah! S-sorry!" The brunette apologized for bumping the man with glasses. He smirked and said that it's fine. "You okay?" He asked, grinning. "Y-yes! Don't worry about me!" Tsuna jerked his hands away from the man. "I'll help ya!" He forcefully grabbed the brunette's hand and ran. "D-don't touch me!" Tsuna flinched. But he smiled an assuring smile to the boy and led him running away from his chasers.

"Looks like we lost them." Both of them panted. "T-thanks, um..."

"Katou Julie."

"K-Katou-san."

"Aw c'mon Julie is fine!"

"Uhm, umm J-Julie-san..."

The brunette turned red as he say the first name of the stranger he met."I-I know! As thanks, how about you tell me what you want! As long as I can fulfill it though..." Tsuna smiled. "What I want? Hmmm, anything?" Julie asked, scratching his chin.

"Y-yeah! As long as I can do them." Tsuna answered. Katou Julie smiled and kissed him on the lips. It was a hot, wet, and passionate kiss. Tsuna never felt anything like that before. As the kiss continued, he felt like he cannot breathe, he began to whimper but it doesn't make Julie-san stop, it made him deepen the kiss. "A-ah! Stop!" He felt something went in to his body and he fell into darkness.

"A-ah! Stop!" Julie smirked and inserted some of his Mist flame to his tongue and pushed it to the brunette's body. As he expected, the vampire fell unconscious instantly.

He smiled and carried the boy. But before he leaves, he smiled and began to talk. "How convenient for a 'Covenant' vessel such as yourself, Uni-hime." A transparent figure of a girl wearing a white sleeveless dress appeared. Her blue sky eyes never leave the man and the boy he's holding.

"Ever since Ceevo-san hears that we're going to meet my Mom and my Gramma, she's been in control." She answered. "Nufufu." Daemon laughed. "Even soul form isn't allowed in his cell in Vindince, did you set that?" She asked. "Of course I consider that probability." Daemon answered, and licked Tsuna's neck greedily.

Uni sighed. "I kept my promise, Daemon-san. I hope you'll let me see him soon. My..." Uni stopped. "Why is it that you're in love with that loud fool?" Daemon asked for amusement and not curiosity.

"The one Gamma wants isn't me, it was Mom... I was drowning in self pity and nobody cared. But that person scolded me harshly, and told me to get back on my own feet. Therefore, I..." She fell silent.

"Your information, when you told me that you're coming here, got me time to ask Vindince to bring my private plane and constructing scenario for this day. Very well, I shall open the access of soul form for Koyo Aoba's cell." Uni looked so relieved and happy. "Thank you, Daemon-san!" She disappeared.

* * *

_"This feeling is..."_

Teeon flinched.

* * *

_"Ah! This is...!"_

Neena dropped her clothes and wondered.

* * *

_"What the hell?"_

Ceevo jolted on her plane seat.

* * *

"Hey, you..." Daemon asked to one of his bandaged retainer. He placed his right ear on the vampire prince's chest. "Have you ever felt so... _alive_ just by hearing a sound of Heartbeat?" He asked.

The retainer glanced to the airplane window before finally nodding.

"Yes, Daemon-sama."

* * *

_I'm sorry for the lateness. My beta has been experiencing internet difficulties at her home. This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet so I'm sorry if the quality dropped DX_

_Please review! ;D_


End file.
